Hope You Understand
by im a wreak and i know it
Summary: "Just ignore the world and tune everything out. You have to learn to make your face unreadable, have no emotions and never, I repeat never wear your heart on your sleeve. That will only crush you."- Kim Crawford. Kick and Jace One-shot WARNING: SWEARING


**Hey guys! It's been awhile! I'm not dead :) hehehe anyways I probably won't update in a while because I'm really busy. Sorry!**

**Anyways Idk about this story... it just kinda came to me. I don't know how to explain it. it will get better as you read...I hope. **

**Happy almost Valentine's Day! And OMG April 1st NEW KIcKIN" IT OMG OMG OMG so excited :) **

**Alright hope you enjoy :) please please Review :) would mean the world to me **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin't It **

* * *

**Someone's P.O.V**

Sometimes you just have to breathe and ignore everything. Ignore the screams you hear. Ignore the sounds of things being thrown and broken. Ignore the cries of anger and sadness. Just ignore the world and tune everything out. You have to learn to make your face unreadable, have no emotions and never, I repeat never wear your heart on your sleeve. That will only crush you. You put on your beats and tune out the world with music. Your escape from the world. The volume is on the loudest and now you can finally relax. The thing is you go through this everyday, but not alone. No it's not a lot of people giving you pity. No it's not one of your siblings because you're an only child. But it is someone you can really connect with and luck was on your side because they just happen to be the same gender, age, and your next door neighbor. You smile as you look through your bedroom window to see her doing the same. You motion for her to come and talk and she does.

"What is it this time?" I asked

"C'mon you know I don't listen to their shit. I could careless about what they fucking argue about. I just can't wait 'till you turn 18" commented the girl.

"Yeah, just one more month then I can move out and bring you along since your birthday is a day after mine" I said

We sighed.

"hey Grace do you ever wonder what our lives would be if we had a normal life?" I asked

We both looked at each other and bursted out laughing.

"haha! Oh man Kim! I needed a good laugh! Normal life? So overrated." Grace exclaimed

"I know right? In a month, we can finally get out of our hellholes! We can leave and our parents wouldn't even notice! Hell, they wouldn't even care" I responded

"Right! Wait wait I got a good one! What if I told Jerry and you told Jack our plan on moving once you're legal age? Tell them about our problems at home, the abuse, and the fights?" Grace said which sent us both in a giggling fit.

"Oh shit that would be funny but scary. They would go all over-protective on us." I commented

"Yeah, but we kinda have to tell them... Soon. It's for the best, Kim." Grace said softly.

"What tell our best friends that we have crushes, oh hey our parents argue and abuse us! We are moving out in a month and living on our own. No need yo worry. We have bruises and cuts but no biggie, don't freak out! What the fuck are we suppose to say, huh?" I snapped, pitching the bridge of her nose.

"You need to fucking chill before you shit yourself Kim! Well we have to fucking tell them but we don't have to tell them everything!" Grace retorted

I sighed deeply.

"Look I'm sorry. It just, with Jerry and Jack, anything can happen. They might go crazy." I laughed bitterly.

Grace laughed bitterly too. "Heh I just want to report our parents already but I just can't. You know? They're my motherfucking parents. We'll go to a foster house then we can leave and live on our own. Same old same old" Grace sighed

"I know. They need to go to rehab and jail for abusing us. But think about it. Some other teens or kids have it 10 tens worse. We just have to endure it for 30 more days" I reasoned

"But if it gets super bad we report them" Grace added.

"Grace, what's the worse they can do? I mean they burned me with a fucking iron, you got slapped and cut with a knife. What else are they gonna do? Set us on fire? We would die before we could fucking report them." I stated

"Ugh I hate them so much. I j-just... I j-just don't think I can do this anymore." Grace said tearing up "I mean everyone thinks we are the peppy care-free cheerleaders that get everything but look at us! We are actually living in fucking hell! Some days I even think, is it all worth it, or is today the last day I'll see everyone again because I just want to end it!" Grace cried.

"Shh I know I know Gracie. We have each other and Jack and Jerry to live for. Just remember we are almost there. If you do end it, just know that I'll be right beside you the whole way." I said crying.

They both pulled each other into a hug, both crying.  
**(A/N if you didn't get whoses P.O.V that was... it was Kim's)**

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

Two girls walked into Seaford High with the biggest smiles they could muster up. Considering one was sporting a burn mark on her back and the other a cut across her torso. They linked arms and walked into the school. People jealous of them.

"I hate how we put this fucking shell on and everyone is jealous of us. So annoying! They wouldn't last a day in our shoes" Grace said fake smiling the whole time.

"Right but for the sake of it, just you know, do what we have to do" Kim said with a fake smile. They both made their way to their lockers which happened to be right next to each other. Two muscular arms wrap around both of their waists. The two girls turned around and smiled, for real, once they say the owners of the arms.

"Jerry!" Kim squealed excitedly as she pushed Jack off her and hugged him.

"Jack!" Grace also squealed as she pushed off Jerry from her arms and went to hug Jack.

The two boys had confused looks on their face as the girls hugged them.

"Hey..." the said in unison still flabbergasted

The girls retracted their arms from the boys and laughed.

"Just kidding!" Grace said

The boys rolled their eyes before wrapping their arms around their girl. (Jack's arms around Kim and Jerry's arms around Grace)

"We have gym first! Whoop whoop! I heard we're going outside for gym. That means girls in short shorts!" Jerry said high fiveing Jack

"You would like that wouldn't you. Seeing girls taunt their ass in their short booty shorts in front of your face" Kim retorted

"Nah, only yours" Jack replied with a perverted smile

Grace and Jerry laughed while Kim blushed.

"Hey what's that red thing on your wrist Grace?" Jerry asked going for her wrist but she quickly pulled her wrist to her chest

"Nothing!" Grace said quickly. Kim's eyes widened and she looked at Grace with hurt in her eyes.

"You said you wouldn't" Kim whispered softly for only Grace to hear.

"I'm sorry" Grace said back softly tears brimming both their eyes

"What's happening?" asked Jerry looking between both girls with Jack

"None of your business, look we gotta go to the locker room wouldn't want to be late would we?" Kim said as she dragged Grace the opposite way of the locker rooms

"Wait that's the wrong way to the locker rooms!" Jack shouted but it was too late. Both girls were already half way down the hall.

Jerry and Jack both glanced at each other with concerned and worried faces etched on their faces. They both sighed as the made their way to the locker room to get changed, with the thought if the two girls implanted in their minds.

* * *

"Y-you promised!" Kim stuttered out as she locked the bathroom door and turned to face Grace who had tears streaming down her face. She looked down as Kim talked to her.

The bell rang signaling that everyone should be in first period.

Kim sighed as she took Grace's wrist to examine it. Kim sighed as she saw the cut was a recent one. She dragged Grace over to the sink to wash the cut out. Grace winced as the water made contact with her cut because it stung. Kim pulled out their make-up kit and applied some waterproof concealer on her wrist so it wouldn't show.

"Well... Talk" Kim sighed as she rubbed her temples and closed her eyes

"I'm sorry... It's just I needed a relief after our talk. It was just too much. I swear this was the only time! I won't do it again! It's just so hard to keep everything bottled up ya know. Well besides talking to you... I have no one else to talk to, to keep my secrets, to tell me everything's getting better! No fucking one Kim!" Grace half yelled half cried to Kim with lone tears coming down her cheeks one at a time.

This time it was Kim's turn to look to the ground. She knew Kim was right. She had every right to cut herself... Okay that sounded wrong but you get the point. She lie if she told you she never thought of cutting herself when things got bad. But she kept it in for Grace. By now it was silent in the girl's bathroom. Just a broken brunette and a worried and frustrated blond. Kim looked up to find Grace staring at her some tears still coming out of her eye. Kim's heart broke to see her best friend crying. It hurt every time Grace cried, it always made her cry no matter how hard she tried to keep it in.

"Say something.." Grace said barely above a whisper

Kim shook her head silent tears strolling down her cheeks. She lifted up to meet Grace's intense stare. Before they knew it they had flung both their hands around each other and embraced each other in a tight hug.

They stayed in that position for about 3 minutes before leaving each other's embraces. They laughed at each other's messed make-up.

"Wow you look like a dysfunctional barbie!" Grace exclaimed

Kim laughed at her humor. "And you look like a run-over rag doll!"

They both laughed before fixing up their make-up. By the time they were done it only about 15 minutes into class.

"If we run now we can make it outside with our gym class in about ehh 5 minutes unless you want to top our record..." Kim said with a sly grin

"Let's do it" Grace grinned back and with that the bolted out the door and into the locker room. After they changed the exited the gym door.

"Huh 4 minutes and 30 seconds! New record! Ding ding ding we have some record breakers in the house! Where you at haters?! Huh?!" Grace said

"Oh god, I feel so offended right now! You hang out with Jerry more than me!" Kim cried out

"Well its not my fault your ass is always with Mr. I can't live without my hair."

"Well it's not my fault my hormones are attracted to his sexiness!"

"Good point"

"C'mon let's go" Kim laughed.

As Grace ran to their gym class she didn't notice her foot got caught on the sprinkler alarm, making it go on in about 5 minutes.

They laughed as they reached the class when all eyes went on the two girls. All the boys wolf-whistle. The girls rolled their eyes, then they turned to the two boys who were whistling the loudest. Their eyes widened as they noticed it was Jerry and Jack. Coach Tom shot the two girls a look

"And where were you, Crawford and O' Doherty?" Coached Tom asked with an arched brow

"Umm" Kim stuttered

"Detention 'till 3:30 right? A half hour for being late?" Grace finished with a sigh

"Atta girls" Coach Tom grinned while the two girls rolled their eyes. "Alright since these two girls just decided to come I'll let them play and give all the other girls a break"

All the girls, who were barbies, squealed in delight as they took their seat on the bench and the blond and brunette grinned. They love gym. Both were very athletic and love roughing it up with the boys.

"Looks like we're having some fun with some pretty ladies" shouted Kyle Smith, golden tanned boy who was captain of the soccer team. He had a great heart and was super nice. **(A/N I'm sorry i had to put him in! He's actually real. He's not my crush... I just think he's super hot and cute. He's like my friend.)** While he shouted that the guys shouted or hooted in agreement.

Just as they were in the middle of a game the sprinklers went on. Girls were heard screaming (the barbies) and the boys stopped the playing the game enjoying the cool water on their heated skin. Some, scratch that, all the boys stripped their shirts enjoying the water. But the coached didn't stop the game. He smiled as he saw Grace and Kim taking advantage of the distraction and won the game. Coach blew the whistle and announced that the girls won and the boys groaned. Kim and Grace hive-fived before turning to see all the guys shirtless. All of them had god looking bodies. As the two walked by they wolf whistled at the boys causing all the blush. As soon as the walked by all of them turned to see their clothes sticking to their bodies, defining their curves even more. Jack and Jerry recovered quickly before running to catch up to them giving them more clothing hiding their body.

"What the hell! Jack stop I'm fine!" Kim argued as Jack tried to force her into his hoodie he brought.

"Jerry what the fuck?! Stop" Grace said as she swatted Jerry's shirt away from her.

"Son of a bitch!" Jack and Jerry sighed but gave each other a devilish grin before throwing Kim and Grace on their shoulders

"LET ME DOWN! LET ME DOWN NOW BEFORE I CUT YOUR DICK OFF AND SHOVE IT IN YOUR MOUTH! I WILL KICK YOU ASS!" the girls shouted pounding on their backs.

After all the yelling and threats curiosity of the girls the boys set down the girls and sent them to the locker rooms with a wink.

After the Jerry and Jack changed they headed to their lockers since they had free period. As the past the office the principal called them.

"Boys boys... MARTINEZ AND BREWER!" shouted Principal Maggie.

The boys whipped their heads to the voice of the principal.

"What did you do this time Jerry!" Jack shouted-whispered as they walked towards Principal Maggie

"Nothing I've been spending time with Grace" Jerry whispered back

"Hello boys, since you two seem to be very good friends with Grace and Kim I would like you two to give this letter that came in for her. I trust you two" Principal Maggie said and handed Jack a letter, with that she turned on her heel and walked away.

"So I told the girls we would meet up with them at their lockers" Jerry spoke as he eyed the letter

"Alright let me grab my books and the necklace I got Kim! She's going to freak when I give it to her! Up top" Jack said as he gave Jerry a high give

Jerry chuckled at his antics and placed a palm on his front pocket He sighed with relief, it was still there

"Did I show you what I got for my Gracie?" asked Jerry as he leaned on the ice cold blue lockers.

"Yup, like a billion times already" Jack laughed. As he did Jerry got a clear view of the letter addressed to both Kim and Grace.

He snatched the letter out of Jack's hold and read the top. "Why the fuck would Kim and Grace get a letter from Human Resources of Seaford? What the..."

"Wait what? Human Resources of Seaford? Isn't that the place where they help move people in a new home when they need it or apply for help to move to a house once you're legal age?" questioned Jack

"Yo, too many words, but yes" Jerry responded

"Jerry- no stop don't open it"

"Too late Jack"

"Well... What does it say?" Jack asked but all he got in reply was Jerry's fist contacting with a locker. He shoved the paper in Jack's face before giving another punch to the locker and muttering Spanish words rapidly.

* * *

_Dear Kimberly Crawford and Grace O' Doherty,_

_ We are happy to help you move into a different place you would like to call home. Once Kimberly turns 18 in a month we will be happy to show you a nice home that we think are suitable for your needs. All you have to do is sign these forms stating you will take care of Grace O' Doherty, and house her. We would like these signed as soon as possible. We would also like to give you our blessing, we heard you had some major family problems and we hope you will be happy once we can help move you to your new home. _

_ Best Regards,_  
_ Human Resources of Seaford_

* * *

Jack sighed angrily. They were moving, had family problems and didn't even bother telling him? He punched a locker near him too. They both made their way to the girl's lockers and saw that they were waiting for them.

Kim and Grace turned to them with smiles on their faces but it quickly dropped once they saw the boy's angry faces.

Worried, Grace said "Hey you guys ok? Did someone piss you off or something?"

"Yeah, y'all look like angry bulls ready to charge!" Kim added

Jack stared at them both angrily. Jerry scoffed at them and crossed his arms.

"When were you gonna stop lying? When are you guys gonna stop keeping secrets?" Jerry huffed angrily

"Jer-beary (pronounced like berry) what's wro-" Grace started but got cut off when he slammed his fist in the locker again right by where she was standing. He laughed bitterly, shaking his head as the pain coursed through his body.

"Oh my god Jerry! You're bleeding" Kim exclaimed

"Big deal" Jerry replied coldly

"Jerry, you're scaring me" Grace said in a timid voice

"When were you gonna tell us huh? When? When you left and moved?! Kim tell me!" Jack demanded his voice rising

"What the fuck are talking about?" Kim asked a little shyly. She was never use to Jack shouting. She would admit it, angry Jack scared her.

"Oh stop playing games! What's this huh?" Jack shouted and Kim flinched. He shoved the letter in between the two girls as he crossed his arms looking at the two.

Both girl's eyes widened as they saw the letter.

"W-we can explain" Grace said quietly.

"Well then be my guest! We are all waiting to hear an answer!" Jerry snapped at her. Grace eyes brimmed with tears but she wouldn't dare let them fall, as she flinched at his tone of voice

"Well tell us Kim! Were you gonna leave us with saying goodbye? Be a bitch and just take off leaving us broken hearted huh? When Kim... When were you gonna fucking tell me, no us. What's you reply to this stupid idea of moving!" Jack yelled at her frustrated punching yet another locker to help him cool down before he blew up some more on Kim.

"Y-you really wanna know? Well I'll fucking tell you!" Kim said tears threatening to fall from her eyes. " Grace and I have fucked up parents who don't give two shits about us. We come home hearing our parents either drunk, or threatening to kill each other. They are arguing over the littlest things, throwing stuff yelling their fucking asses off. Well what about us 2? We have to endure it and ignore it. We stick together for each other. I know what's wrong with all the stuff you just said right? Well they fucking abuse us too! I'm sporting a burn on my back and Grace she has a cut from a fucking kitchen knife across her torso! We have to live through this everyday think is this all worth it? To live another day?" Kim yelled at the two not caring that tears where falling down her cheeks like rivers.

"A-and we only try to live another day was because of YOU two! You two boys were the fuel that kept our fire going, making us having another day to smile about when we came to school. I bet you never even knew this but I love Jerry and Kim loves Jack, and no it isn't a brother sitter type of love this is love love! The real fucking thing! All the smiles you see us giving to other people, FAKE. The peppy cheerleading captains is our shell and that not the true us! That's me and Kim trying to hide our sadness from everyone, not wanting the pity party you guys are gonna give us. We want to move out of the hellholes we call home so we can actually have a calm environment to live in! Not get tortured or tormented by our parents. You happy now? You got the explanation from us? Are you satisfied, or do want some more of our story?! And also we were gonna tell you guys soon, just the right time." Grace shouted but then soon turned to a whisper at the end. Tears freely falling from her eyes

"And now you know. C'mon let's go" Kim said sniffling gently taking Jack's hand. Grace nodded in agreement wiping her salty tears away she gently grabbed Jerry's hand.

They walked in silence, the boys still shocked at what they heard not knowing what to say. The girl's of their dreams loved them. They just followed the girls footsteps and the girls had brought them to the nurses office.

Since the nurse was out Kim and Grace took action. They set the boys on the cot next to each other. Kim grabbed the wrapping equipment and Grace got the rubbing alcohol and towels.

They both gently took the damaged hand and carefully wiped away the excess blood. Grace and Kim both shot the boys warning glances before poring the rubbing alcohol on their knuckles.

"Son of a bitch"

"Shit shit shit! What the fuck is that!"

"Rubbing alcohol now sit still or it's gonna hurt more!" Kim warned as the guys carefully handed their hand back the the girls. After making sure the cute was clean the both applied ointment to the cut before gently and carefully wrapping the injuries hand up.

"Oh yeah and just to clarify I chose a condo near here so we won't be moving too far." Kim said quietly

"Maybe we should just go "home" Kim, I don't feel like going back to class anymore." Grace said.

"Yeah, we'll go "home" now... Well we'll see you tomorrow. Bye" Kim said quickly as she got Grace's hand and pulled her out of the office. It's not that she wanted to go home, it's just that she feared that they would remember Grace telling them that she liked Jack.

"W-wait" a crack voice said

Kim cursed silently and Grace halted as they turned around.

"Um c-can I borrow Grace for a few minut- umm I mean for the day for like an hour. I don't know maybe for 2? Is there a sign out sheet for Grace or do I just-" Jerry rambled

Kim, Grace, and Jack let out a laugh as Jerry kept mumbling

"Look Jerry you can take Grace... I'll try really hard to live without her. Heh, but keep her sorry ass save 'kay macho man?" Kim said

"Aye mamacita" Jerry saluted and cunningly offered his arm her for to hook around. They walked off to the office to sign out and now there was just Kim and Jack left in the empty nurse room.

"Soo.." Kim started but got cut off by a warm pair of lips. But this kiss wasn't soft and gentle. It started out passionate and lustfully. Jack backed Kim into a wall, pressing their two bodies together which fitted like missing puzzle pieces.

While this was going on Kim was shocked and was frozen not responding to the kiss but when he backed her up against the wall a saw gasp escaped her lips as he shoved his tongue into her mouth. Knowing she couldn't win she kissed back. Soon after they both need breath and he trailed hot wet kisses down her neck moans and groans escaping both of their mouths as Kim laced on hand in Jack's as he quotes beautiful bouncy hair, while the other slip down his chest to his 6-pack.

"So... I hear *kiss* that someone likes me *kiss* me. Well I just wanted to *kiss* say that *kiss* I *kiss* love *kiss* you too" Jack said in a very low husky voice. She shivered as she heard him speak.

Kim smiled as she hungrily captures Jack's addictive lips again. She slips both hands inside his shirt massaging and tracing his 6-pack. She moaned as he flexed against her touch making his rock hard abs... Well harder. She broke the kiss, trailing wet hungry kisses down his neck biting his adam's apple. Jack growled in appreciation. He hitched Kim's legs around his waist and pushed his body closer to her's if possible. Teeth clashed, slavia was swapped and their lips were bruised from all the kissing.

"Ahem" some people awkwardly coughed.

The couple pulled apart only to find Grace and Jerry standing there hand in hand. Jack and Kim both blushed deep red and Jack lifted Kim off him and put her down on the ground away from his body. Immediately the both missed each other's warmth.

"You dude you got so fucked up hair!" Jerry exclaimed pointing at Jack who just glared at him. Kim quickly straightened out her own hair and clothes before further comments were made.

"Wow Crawford getting some with Jackie boy here. Just keep it PG-13 'till you get to Jack's house. Then you may have my blessing, and by that I mean Jack you have all the rights to fuck her senseless." Grace laughed nudging her best friend with a grin.

"Oh God..." Kim muttered shaking her head. "Wait... oh my fuck! Did you get engaged to Jerry in the ten- shit 20 minutes we were making out?!" Kim gasped taking Grace's hand with the ring on it.

"NO nonono NO it's a promise ring..." Jerry and Grace said at the same time.

"Oh yeah Kim I got you a necklace..." Jack said as he got the beautifully diamond encrusted necklace that spelled out Kim. It was engraved "Love you forever ~ Jackie"

Kim gasped in awe as she saw it. She moved her hair slightly so Jack could put in on her.

"Jack... it's beautiful thank you so much!" Kim said giving him a hug then a peck on the lips.

"yeah so would you.. umm would you be my girlfriend?" Jack asked nervously scratching his neck with a shy smile.

Kim bit her lip, "Sure, I would love to be your girlfriend"

"Whoop yay yup look we got to go. I signed all of us out so we're free to go" Grace said

"Yup let's go baby girl" Jerry said as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

"Finally Jerry grew a pair and asked Grace out!" Jack said smiling as he lifted Kim up giving her a piggyback ride.

"Shut up!" Jerry whined as they walked down the empty hallways.

Ignoring everything and everyone around you may become lonely. Yeah it cna. But it was right doing it considering it was the right thing to do, But two very lucky boys prove this wrong and got into the tough built walls two girls took the time to built. But who cares? ;) Kick and Jace prevailed :)

* * *

**The End :) **

**Hope you like it!**

**Please REVIEW**

**Much love xoxo**


End file.
